I'm Your Biggest Fan
by burnthiscityxx
Summary: Based on JONAS LA. The moments between Nick & Macy that lead to him writing a song for her. Pure fluff!


**Hi everybody! Okay, so I guess I just can't get enough of Nick/Macy because look! Here's another shameless oneshot. Haha! I hope everybody enjoyed reading The Beach, it was my first oneshot of a couple that was not Troy/Gabriella, so thank you to everybody who reviewed and read! You guys are awesome, can't stress that enough. =)**

**This oneshot came about when I was listening to Nick Jonas singing "Your Biggest Fan," one of those rehearsal videos on YouTube. I literally fell in love with the song and played it over and over and over. It's the perfect Nick/Macy song, so I decided to attempt a...songfic? I think that's what it's called! Lol. In any case, I hope you guys like it! It takes place when they're already in LA. =)**

* * *

He watched her, as she moved through the water, her arms slicing through the surface effortlessly. If it hadn't been for Kevin sitting in the deck chair next to him, Nick Lucas probably would've kept watching. Grabbing his guitar that lay in a corner, he started strumming a few random notes, hoping to take his mind off her. Ever since he had set foot in LA, it was like he was seeing things in a different light. One of those things just so happened to be his friendship with Macy Misa, former JONAS super fan. He caught himself staring at her for too long, too many times and for being known as the most responsible Lucas brother, Nick was having a hard time keeping it together. The sound of water softly splashing brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up, as she pulled herself out of the pool, wrapping a towel around her delicate waist. Then, almost in slow motion, Macy tilted her head back, her eyes closed, and shook out her hair, running her fingers through the waves of light brown locks. Something about the move was so intimate that Nick's breath caught, like someone had knocked the wind out of him. His arm, which had been propped up on his guitar, slipped and his fingers involuntarily hit several of the strings, emitting a squeaky sound that caught her attention immediately.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned, her hazel eyes warm.

"Uh, I'm…I'm fine," he replied gruffly, clearing his throat several times. She shrugged her shoulders, shooting him a mega-watt smile, and disappearing inside the house. He let out a sigh of relief, running a hand through his dark curly hair. Looking down at the instrument in his lap, his mind started to run through random rhymes and notes, as his fingers naturally gravitated towards the strings. A song was beginning to form and Nick couldn't deny it – the song would probably be about Macy.

'_Cause I never really noticed,_

_Took a while for me to see…_

_

* * *

_

Nick blamed it on LA, really. The sun, the gorgeous skylines, and the scenery all served as the perfect backdrop for Nick to see Macy for who she really was – a graceful, quirky, and adorable athlete, _not _the crazy fan-girl. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when things started to change. All of a sudden, Nick found himself hanging out at the beach, staying up late to stargaze, and having 3 AM conversations about life in the kitchen with her. He started noticing the way her eyes grew wide when she was nervous or excited, how her hair always smelled like strawberries, how she tucked her feet underneath her when she watched TV.

"Hey, rockstar,"

Lying down on his back, he opened his eyes and came face to face with Macy, who's head was hovering above his, where Nick could see the soft curve of her lips and the sparkle in her hazel eyes up close.

"Uh…hey," he replied, clearing his throat. He sat up and slid down the couch, so she could plop into the seat next to him.

"So, I'm thinking of giving surfing another try tomorrow. Do you want to come?" she asked him. Nick's immediate response was to raise his eyebrows at her.

"Seriously, Mace? Do you not remember the last time I tried to surf?" he chuckled, remembering several days back, when they had decided that the sport would be just the right "LA" thing to do.

"I can't believe you wiped out so _badly_!" she giggled. "You know, for being the most competitive one, I'm surprised you didn't just get back out there again," she remarked, nudging his shoulder with hers.

"I couldn't! The surfboard got lost in the ocean," he said, his cheeks turning flush. "I can't believe I had to pay off the instructor. Like it was my fault the thing had a mind of its own," he muttered. Macy laughed, throwing her head back and Nick grinned. Something about the way she laughed made him feel like it was special, like it was reserved, just for him.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll be in the waves tomorrow," she shrugged her shoulders and got up to walk out of the living room. Nick instinctively grabbed his guitar, a reflex he had anytime he was alone, before Macy turned around at the last minute. "I'm probably not going to be able to sleep much tonight. Do you want to watch the stars with me? I bet I can find the Big Dipper before you can," she teased.

"You're on, Mace," he smirked. She shot him another one of her mega-watt; headache inducing grins and skipped out of the room. Nick leaned back, letting his fingers run along the strings of his guitar, as his thoughts brought him back to the day he and Macy were at the beach, learning to surf. Yes, he had wiped out big-time, losing his surfboard, and had washed up on shore, half-stumbling, half-swimming. In any other situation, it would've been terribly mortifying, but a smile crept up on Nick's lips when he remembered the feel of Macy's small hands on his arms, trying to pull him out of the waves. He had staggered onto the sand, pulling her down with him, and she had fussed over him, making sure he was okay and wasn't hurt. He remembered that she let him put an arm around her, while she hugged his knee. They sat like that, for a while, in comfortable silence, watching the ocean crash at their feet.

"Whoa," Nick exhaled loudly, as he shook his head, suddenly feeling like he was coming out of a daze. Looking down at his guitar, he picked out a few notes; reminiscent of the song that was forming from when he was on the patio.

_Playing back the moments_

_And I'm starting to believe…_

_

* * *

_

A week later, Nick was sitting in his dressing room, tapping out an accidental beat. Sounds of a faint chaos raged outside, where Nick knew exactly what was going on. Stella was trying to calm down Joe, who was perfecting his back flip off an amplifier, while Kevin and Frankie were engaged in a heated game of ping pong. A smirk played on his lips, as he leaned back into the couch comfortably, closing his eyes and enjoying the silence of the room.

"Hi, you," a voice cut through the quiet and Nick cracked open one eye, to see Macy leaning against the closed door. "I hope I'm not intruding on some sacred pre-JONAS show ritual," she chuckled.

"I just like the quiet," he shrugged, gesturing her to come and sit next to him. Over the past week, Nick had become accustomed to Macy's presence, so much so that he noticed whenever she wasn't in the room; the lights always seemed dimmer without her.

"I guess I'm not helping, am I?" she asked, wincing.

"Nah, you're fine,"

"Anyway, before the show started and everything…I wanted to say thank you," she said nervously, wringing her hands.

"For what?"

"These backstage passes. They're amazing! I saw Sonny and Alex in the green room, Chad and Garbo hanging out…I even talked to Big Man and some of his security team," she giggled. "You guys are very well protected, I must say. I felt like a dwarf next to them!" she grinned.

"It's no big deal, Mace, I'm glad you're enjoying them. I didn't realize you knew everybody around here," he pointed out.

"Oh, I didn't. But they're all so nice and I just got to talking with some of them. That's not creepy, right?" she blushed and looked down at her lap, a few strands falling into her face. Nick fought the urge to brush them away, but instead, he put his hand on top of hers comfortingly.

"It's not creepy at all. I think it's pretty awesome," he said. Macy looked up at him and he realized it was the closest they had ever been. He could see her biting her bottom lip nervously, as her eyes grew wide and bright, drawing his attention to the small gold flecks that were scattered. His mind clouded over with an image of his lips meeting hers, moving against each other…

"Nick! 5 minutes!" Joe's voice wafted through the shut door, accompanied with a hearty knock.

"Uh…that's your cue," she pulled away and Nick could see the red rising in her cheeks. They had had one of _those_ moments and as much as he wanted to deny it, there was a definite attraction; she had to have sensed it too.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, standing up and crossing the room to grab his lucky guitar pick.

"Have fun, rockstar," she placed a comforting hand on his arm and smiled at him, before slipping out the door. Nick exhaled loudly, trying to regain his focus, before following her out.

Moments later, he was onstage, his fingers flying across the guitar, his head bopping along to the rhythm of the drums behind him. It was here that he felt at home, not in Los Angeles, not in New Jersey, just onstage, no matter what country it was in. He heard Joe belting out lyrics, pouring his heart into the words and he had long ago fine-tuned his hearing to Kevin's soulful guitar. It was here that they all worked together, molded into one, and became the best version of themselves. Nick stole a quick glance at the VIP section, but his eyes lingered on a certain brunette, who was twirling around with her best friend, laughing and smiling. In a crowd of thousands of screaming fans, he somehow managed to catch her eye and even from the stage, he saw they were twinkling with wonder and awe. Stepping closer to the microphone, he kept his eyes locked on hers and began to sing.

_That you could be at the show, know everyone,_

_But it's you that makes me sing…_

_

* * *

_

It was a few days later when Nick found himself lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. His mind ran along with thoughts of Macy, music, and stolen moments. He remembered the feel of her fingers lightly brushing against his hand as they played a game of Pictionary with Kevin, Stella, and Joe. He remembered timing her, as she did her laps in their pool, to stay in shape. He remembered biking down the boardwalk with her, where they broke into an impromptu race (she had beaten him, fair and square). A smile tugged at his lips, as the memories washed over him. He blamed it on the city before, but there was no doubt about it: he was falling hard and fast for Macy. Frustrated, he kicked off his covers and decided to get a glass of water. The house was quiet and dark; he knew everybody else would be asleep by now. As he neared the kitchen, he saw the light on and from a short distance, a familiar figure perched on the counter. Her back was to him and she swung her legs back and forth, humming to herself, a tub of ice cream next to her. Nick stifled a chuckle, as he saw her try to pull up her oversized sweater while holding onto a spoonful of ice cream.

"Having trouble multi-tasking?" he interrupted. Macy squealed at the sudden intrusion and whipped her head around.

"Oh, it's you! Thanks, Nick, really," she replied sarcastically, but smiled at him. He shrugged his shoulders and took a seat next to her, reaching over to grab her ice cream and taking a spoonful for himself.

"No problem," he chuckled.

"So what are you doing up? Don't you have an early interview tomorrow?" she nudged him, taking back the ice cream slyly.

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep," he replied. "What about you?"

"Same as you. Well, minus the interview part," she giggled. "It's weird, but being out here in LA…it just feels like a different life,"

"Another deep conversation, Mace?" he teased.

"I have always been deep, thank you very much," she grinned up at him, before her features softened again, her brow furrowed. "You know what I mean, though, right? Los Angeles is a whole different…just different. It's weird, but I feel like I know who I am here,"

"What do you mean?" he asked, chewing on his spoon thoughtfully. They had had countless conversations like this, but Nick remembered the first time she had started to talk about life and its meaning. He had been taken aback, but then pleasantly surprised. Since then, he looked forward to the talks.

"Back in New Jersey, I was the JONAS fan girl," she wrinkled her nose.

"There was nothing wrong with that," he pointed out.

"I let it define me, when it shouldn't have. It's all people knew me as, you know?" she said, tapping the spoon against her bottom lip, her eyes gazing out at nothing in particular. "But coming here to LA…I just know who I am better, that's all. This city does things to you," she laughed, putting another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Yeah, it does," Nick agreed, his voice dropping to a low whisper as he gazed at her, taking in her profile, her eyes lost in a faraway gaze. "This city does things to me too,"

"It does?" she looked up at him, her eyes wide and Nick felt his heart constrict again, that breathless feeling he had come to associate with her.

"Yeah, it does," he said, inching closer to her.

"Um, Nick?" she breathed, biting her lip nervously. "Just because we're in a different city…"

"I know that,"

"And just because we're realizing some different things…" Macy rambled, but he was sure she didn't really know what she was saying. Her stare flitted between his eyes and his lips and Nick grinned inwards, because he knew, he just _knew_, something was going to happen. He moved closer, but she put a hand on his chest, in a last attempt to push him away.

"Right,"

"You can't. I'm…I'm a fan girl," she said meekly, her resistance wearing down. Nick's forehead rested on hers and there were a few moments of silence between them as their eyes met and his fingers expertly tangled themselves through her messy bed hair. Softly, but surely, he pressed his lips to hers and a small sigh came from her mouth, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in. Nick fought to remember every single bit of the moment and involuntarily, his mind began forming the notes to what was sure to be a Macy-inspired song.

_And I know where we are and I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan…_

_

* * *

_

**There it is! I hope you guys liked it! I know it's kind of short, but it _is_ just a oneshot, so yeah. I just really love the song. =) Anyway, JONAS LA has already started in the States, so everybody tune in! I'll have to catch it on YouTube unfortunately, but so far...I've loved it! Let me know what you guys think! (Of the story, I mean. Lol.)**

**Read and review, please! Thanks! =)**


End file.
